Currently, rechargeable batteries may be used as power supplies for most of portable electronic devices.
However, power consumption of an electronic device is growing as functions of the electronic device are upgraded. Users charge electronic devices more frequently. A wired charging manner is mostly adopted in a conventional charging method. When multiple electronic devices are charged simultaneously, various charging wires usually can not be orderly arranged.
Conventional techniques of wireless charging were developed by those skilled in the art. In one conventional technique, a charging plate is used to charge an electronic device. In particular, a coil is arranged in the charging plate, and another coil needs to be correspondingly arranged in the electronic device. A magnetic field is formed in a vicinity of the charging plate when the coil of the charging plate is powered, and an induced current is generated in the coil of the electronic device in the magnetic field, and thus the electronic device is charged.
The electronic devices in existing technology are to be developed towards being thinner and lighter. However, according to the conventional wireless charging method, an additional coil needs to be arranged in an electronic device to generate an induced current. Thus, a volume of the electronic device is inevitably increased, impeding the electronic device from being thinner and lighter.